Chega de Ser Emo! Entrevistando o Itachi! o
by Tsunay Nami
Summary: Nami em uma tarde depois de ficar muito triste com um site pensa em virar emo... Mas aí ela tem uma idéia.... Entrevistar o Itachi! Tentativa de comédia, gente!


**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence... Nem algumas outras coisas citadas aqui... Tipo... Loreal Paris e a cena baseada em Jackass... uahuahuahuahuahauh E o Stardoll! n.n'

**Che****ga de ser ****emo****! Entrevistando o ****I****tachi****! \o/**

Narrador falando com aquela voz super chata: Nami estava sentada na frente do computador com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e então de repente ela grita já com as lágrimas escorrendo.

Nami: O stardoll me odeiaaaaaaa... Vo virar emo... ( /.TT ninguem me ama e a vida NÃO é cor de rosa... Esse maldito site agora quer que eu pague um stardollar pra fazer cenário agora????? (/.Ó Eu não tenho nadaaaaa... Sou pobre!!!! ( /.TT

Itachi: Calma... O mundo é perfeito e a vida é cor de rosa...

Nami: A vida NÃO é cor de rosa, Ita-kun!! Já falei isso!!!! ( /.TT E eu quero fazer uma fic!!!!! \o/

Itachi pensando: "De repente ela fico tão feliz..." ¬/.\¬'

Nami: E na fic eu vou entrevistar vocêÊê!!!!!! n.n

Itachi: Certo... u/.\u

Nami: Entom... Primeira pergunta, un! Itachi... Porque vc matou seu melhor amigo?

Itachi: Porque ele tava me traindo com alguma vagabunda de Konoha...

Nami com metade dos seus sonhos destruídos: O.O NANI??????? Mas, Ita-kun... Você é...?

Itachi: Próxima pergunta... ¬/.\¬

Nami: O.o Ta bom... Porque você matou sua família inteira menos o Sasuke?

Itachi: Não matei o Sasuke porque ele era o único que me entendia... n/.\n Matei o resto da família porque eles não me aceitavam do jeito que eu era.

Nami: Ahn... Ta bom... Então porque você fez todo mundo pensar que era por poder?

Itachi: Pra num pegar mals, entende? n/.\n'

Nami: Você usa algo nesse seu cabelo perfeitoso demais e que combina perfeitamente com esse seu rosto m-a-r-a-v-i-l-h-o-s-o e...

Itachi: Shampoo e condicionador Loreal Paris. [vira a cabeça para o lado fazendo os cabelos balançarem e dá O sorrisão Porque eu mereço.

Nami: Esse shampoo é uma fortuna... u.u Você usa creme pra pentear também[passa a mão nos cabelos sedosos e macios de Itachi

Itachi: Claro! Ò.Ó Se não não adianta nada!

Nami: Tá certo... ¬¬' Algum motivo pra vc pintar as unhas de roxo?

Itachi: É que eu tenho aquela mania horrivel de roer as unhas quando eu to nervoso, sabe? Aí como não tinha o esmalte com gosto de pimenta incolor, eu tive de comprar um estoque de roxo... u/.\u Mas, adimita... Fica bonito, não é?

Nami com todos os seus sonhos destruidos: O.o É, fica...

Itachi: Nami... Você ta bem?

Nami: Não, Ita-kun!!!! TT.TT Meus sonhos estão todos despedaçados!!! E é culpa sua!!!

Itachi: O/.\o

Nami dando um sorrisão de repente: Mas vamos continuar a entrevista!!!! n.n Só me deixa pensar em uma pergunta decente, ta bom?

Narrador de novo: E agora Nami se senta em na cama do quarto do irmão, que é onde ela usa o computador e fica com uma expressão...

Nami: Olha aqui seu narrador irritante e chato, caba a boca que eu to tentando pensar!

Narrador ignorando a Nami e continuando sua narração, enquanto a garota com um sorriso do mal pega uma martelo e começa a quebrar a parede: ... pensativa e ao mesmo tempo confusa.

E depois de algum tempo em que eu narro todos os acontecimento de meu conhecimento aqui eu acabo achando um papel em formato de coração com escritos que começavam grande e acabavam pequenos.

"Querido narrador irritantemente chato

que tem a voz mais idiota que eu conheço,

queria que você soubesse que eu te odeio muito

e que a sua voz me irrita tanto

que eu preparei um presentinho para você!

Espero que goste!

Ass: Nami"

A medida em eu leio o que está escrito lá eu tenho que me aproximar mais e mais até que fico com o rosto tão perto da parede que meu nariz quase encosta nela.

E então de repente eu sinto uma dor imensa no meu nariz, que agora parece estar no mínimo quebrado e está logicamente sangrando.

Olho para cima e vejo uma espécie de mão mecânica com uma luva de box vermelha. o coração tinha voado para longe revelando um buraco na parede, o buraco que a peste irritante da escritora dessa fic tava fazendo!!!! Ò.Ó

Nami: Jackass way of life!!! Yeah[cara de maníaca O que você quer agora? Beber xixi? Deitar numa cama de espinhos?? Fujir dum bando de touro???

Itachi: Ei... Nami? Mais alguma pergunta?

Nami: Só um pouquinho Itachi... Ainda tenho algumas sugestões do que esse narrador idiota pode fazer... Você quer...

Itachi pegando Nami nos ombros como se fosse uma saco de batatas fazendo ela começar a gritar com ele: Você já quebrou o nariz dele, Nami...

Nami completamente enlouquecida: Itachi seu bakaaaaa!!!! Me solta!!!

Narrador com o nariz quebrado: Bom... Vamos barar bor agui... Borgue a Nami ta incabacitada... Berrando com o Itachi...

Nami ainda enlouquecida: Narrador, pode calar a boca por favor???

Narrador: Calei!!! O.O

Itachi: Além de cego você ainda quer que eu fique surdo???

Nami: Você merece!!! Destruiu todos os meus sonhos! TT.TT Vou quebrar seu nariz!!!!! Ò.Ó

Owari

* * *

Nami: Meo Deoooooos!!!!! O que deu em mim???

Sasuke: Você finalmente revelou seu verdadeiro eu.

Nami: Nani???? Que nada, seu baka... Eu só tentei fazer alguma tentativa de comédia... Além do mais... Deixem reviews!! Eu devo ou não sair do ramo de fanfics de comédia?? É melhor eu continuar com... sei lá... romance e fic de vampiros?

Eu devia tar escrevendo minhas duas outras fics, né?? Não se preocupem... Eu to escrevendo!!! Até o fim dessa semana acho que sai... auhauhauah

Alguém aqui gosta de Jackass??? uhuhuhh Eu raxo de rir quando eu vejo... uahuahuhauahh

Stardoll é um site muito legal que eu fico o dia inteiro brincando nele... uhuhuhuh alguém conhece? Se num conhece... (num lembro se parece links ou não aqui... endereço de msn num aparece... auhauhauha então, se num apareceu e você estiver interessado é só me perguntar!!! n.n)

Achoq ue num tem mais nada pra eu falar... hihih Entom... BjX pessoaaaaas!!!! E deixem reviews!!!


End file.
